


Christmas time

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble about Tom's excitement over Christmas and wanting to open his gifts early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas time

Christmas. It was the best time of the year. At least Tom thought so. He went out with Christmas. The lights, the tree, obnoxious large snowman in the yard...Well that last one was simply what he wanted. In London, one didn't really have room for something like that. But he made up for it on the inside of his house. This year was going to be even better than previous years. This was the first in a very long time he had a girl whom he could dote upon with gifts. And he was sure she would simply love what he got for her. But there was still a few hours left of Christmas Eve day. He knew he would not be sleeping much. He never did.  
He remembered one year that his mother put a sleeping draught on his milk just to get him asleep long enough for her to put out the presents.  
He looked over at his girl sleeping on the couch, curled up with the Christmas quilt he had pulled out. She looked rather angelic like while she was sleeping. Even more so than when she was awake. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:30 pm on Christmas Eve. He had just enough time to put on his holiday garb, and begin pulling out the presents to fit under the large tree before the date switched to the next day.  
He snuck off to do just that. The holiday jumper was on, the gifts were pulled out soon enough. With a glance up at the clock, he saw it now read just after 12, into the new day. He tried to not get too excited and wake her up. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at her as he crouched by the tree. She stirred slightly, but did not awake as he pulled the presents out of the first large plastic bag.  
In only a few short but nerve wracking minutes, he had them all pulled out and set next to the ones she had set out earlier. When she was awake, he was watched carefully I make sure he didn't shake, poke, sniff, or dig into any one with his name on it. But she was not awake right now. The only one watching him was the angel sitting atop the tree. It was probably his imagination, but it appeared to be giving him a disapproving look. He childishly stuck his tongue out at it, and grabbed the most interesting looking package that showed his name on the name label. Setting it on his lap, he shook it softly and could not identify what it was by the noise. Sniffing it also provided nothing to identify it by. "What could opening it just a bit hurt.." He said to himself. He grabbed one of the edges and slowly, and he hoped quietly as well. He got enough of the tape off to be able to unfold the edge and peer inside, when he felt hands softly rest on his shoulders.  
"What are you up to, mister?" The voice of his girl said softly in his ear. He froze in his actions. "I was just checking on the presents. Making sure they were settled in for the night." He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this one alive, but it was worth a try. Or so he thought.  
"You had better out that back. Otherwise it may disappear before the morning. It would have to show back up for your birthday, or next Christmas, or not at all."  
"But I didn't see what it was! I swear!" He said in his defence. He turned to see her better and the gift slipped off his lap. He gave her his biggest puppy eyes that he could muster. "Just one gift? Please? I've been a good boy this year!" He batted his eyelashes for an added effect.  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't believe what we did yesterday can be categorised as 'good' "  
He gave a small chuckle. "I suppose you are right. But even bad boys need something good, right? And if I recall correctly, you were saying that I was doing rather well in my actions."  
She playfully smacked his shoulder. "I suppose you are right. You were quite good, but you still have to wait on your gift."  
Tom pouted a bit, but got himself off of the floor, and wrapped his arms around his girl. "Merry Christmas darling." he said despite a yawn that stretched across his features. "We should tuck into bed before it gets much later. Otherwise we won't be awake early enough to catch the undisturbed snow we are supposed to get through the night."  
He scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her to the bedroom. "This is very sweet of you..." she said as she brushed a hand against his cheek. "Yes it is. One would almost think it deserved a reward of some kind."  
"You are still not opening a present early, Thomas." she reprimanded.  
His face fell a bit as he set her on the bed. "But I could give you another form of thank you." she continued with a wink.  
"Merry Christmas to me!" he said excitedly as he closed the bedroom door quietly for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the small fic. I meant to post it yesterday, but Christmas celebrations got in the way. :) Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
